Senyuman
by kuroshiro wataru
Summary: Mikazuki memiliki rahasia. Akaashi, Bokuto, dan Kuroo kemudian mengetahuinya.


Disklaimer: Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. I don't take any profits from this works.

Senyuman © Kuroshiro Wataru

* * *

Bokuto dan Akaashi sedang bermain voli bersama di dalam _gym_. Sampai Kuroo datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Saat mereka melihat Kuroo menghampiri mereka,terlihat Kuroo sedang membawa seseorang di belakangnya.

Orang itu seorang remaja lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kuroo. Rambutnya berwarna biru malam, matanya juga sayu dan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Kuroo-san, siapa dia?" kata Akaashi kepada laki-laki _jabrik_ itu.

"Eh, dia namanya Mikazuki. Teman baruku. Mikazuki, ini Akaashi dan Bokuto," kata Kuroo sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Bokuto dan Akaashi, ya? Nama mereka bagus. Apalagi Akaashi. Nama lengkapnya apa, ya?" Mata Mikazuki mengarah ke Akaashi. Akaashi terkejut saat lelaki itu melihatnya.

"Namaku Akaashi Keiji. Salam kenal."

"Ooh. Akaashi Keiji, ya? Hmm... _aka_ artinya merah, bukan? Bagus sekali," jawab Mikazuki dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Akaashi merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Mengapa ia menanyakan namanya. Bokuto pun juga ikut curiga dengannya.

Laki laki yang bernama Mikazuki itu aneh. Bahkan senyumannya membuat Bokuto dan Akaashi ngeri.

Kuroo melanjutkan percakapannya kepada teman barunya itu. "Mikazuki, apa kau pemain voli juga? Jika benar, posisimu apa dan nama timnya?"

"Posisiku menjadi _Wing spiker_ dari tim Kitsunemaru."

"He? _Wing spiker?_ Itu hebat! Sama dengan si _Chibi-chan_ , ya?" kata Kuroo mengagumi.

"Emm... _Chibi-chan?_ "

"Eh, maksudku Hinata Shouyo. Dia anak kelas satu dari tim Karasuno. _Spike-_ nya sangat hebat. Meskipun dia pendek tapi dia sangat lincah."

"Kuroo-san." Panggil Akaashi.

"Mm?"

"... Hinata sama denganmu. Dia _Middle blocker."_

"Oohhhoho, aku lupa. Maaf Mikazuki, Hinata adalah _Middle blocker_."

"Tidak apa."

"Payah kau Kuroo. Padahal Hinata bermain dengan kita kemarin malam. Dasar pelupa," ujar Bokuto dengan nada jahilnya.

Kuroo menatap Bokuto dengan wajah cuek. Kuroo pun berjalan ke belakang Mikazuki untuk mengambil bola.

"Kalau begitu Mikazuki, coba bantu aku mem-blok bola. Aku akan berpasangan dengan Mikazuki sedangkan Bokuto dengan Akaashi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku berpasangan dengan Akaashi. Dia kan _Setter_ -ku," jawab Bokuto dengan mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya kedadanya. Memasangkan wajah yang pantang menyerah. Akaashi hanya menghela napasnya kasar dari mulutnya. Tidak memperdulikan apa pun kepada kucing dan burung hantu itu.

Hari semakin larut malam dan angin yang dingin tertiup kesana kemari.

Waktunya istirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan otot tegang mereka.

Saat Bokuto mengambil minum, ia melihat Mikazuki sedang duduk di samping Akaashi.

Dia melihat Mikazuki sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada Akaashi dengan wajah senyumnya.

Saat Bokuto melihat Akaashi, wajah Akaashi terlihat pucat, dan matanya membulat.

Bokuto jadi khawatir dan merasa tidak nyaman. Bokuto pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Mikazuki menatap Bokuto dengan senyumannya. Bokuto jadi merasa aneh dengan senyumannya itu. Senyuman itu terlihat lembut dan nyaman untuk di pandang tapi mengerikan.

"Oh, kami tadi sedang membicarakan hal yang menarik sampai Akaashi jadi kaget. Maaf ya, Akaashi," jawabnya.

Bokuto merasa ada yang aneh. Dari tadi dia melihat Akaashi tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Akaashi hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Bokuto tidak tau apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu hingga _Setter_ -nya menjadi kaku seperti ini.

Bokuto menarik lengan Akaashi untuk menjauh dari lelaki rambut biru malam itu.

Bokuto juga memanggil Kuroo untuk keluar dari gym. Kuroo pun menurutinya dan keluar sebentar.

"Kuroo, kau berkenalan dengan orang itu di mana?" tanya Bokuto dengan suara tegasnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Mikazuki yang sedang merapikan bola.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku melihat dia sedang bermain bola voli sendirian di lapangan kecil dekat dengan sungai kemarin sore. Memangnya ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Orang yang bernama Mikazuki itu membuat kami takut! Akaashi saja sampai ketakutan begini. Mungkin Mikazuki itu bukanlah orang yang baik bagi kita!" kata Bokuto memarahi sobat dekatnya itu.

"Jika kenalan baru mu itu memasang wajah yang aneh lagi, maka aku akan-"

"Akan apa?! Memukulnya?! Yang benar saja, Bokuto. Kau tidak tau Mikazuki itu pernah membantuku saat aku diserempet oleh motor tadi pagi! Apa kau masih menyebutnya orang yang tidak baik?" jawabnya membalas amarah dari Bokuto.

Bokuto dan Akaashi mendengar perkataannya Kuroo tadi langsung terdiam. Akaashi jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Mikazuki hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa yang berteman dengan Kuroo.

Tapi senyumannya seperti menyimpan hal yang tak diinginkan.

Bokuto pun melirik Akaashi yang hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bokuto yang dari tadi berbicara dengan Kuroo mulai mencurigai Akaashi. Bokuto menarik lengan Akaashi untuk mendekat ke wajahnya seperti memaksanya untuk membongkar rahasia.

"Akaashi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Dari tadi kau cuma diam tidak mengatakan apa pun! Sebenarnya apa yang Mikazuki lakukan pada mu?!" kata Bokuto mendesak Akaashi.

"Bokuto! Hentikan itu! Dia adik kelasmu. Jangan membentaknya." Tahan Kuroo kepada Bokuto yang memasang wajah serius.

Akaashi memandangi Bokuto dan Kuroo. Dia masih belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Bokuto mulai jengkel dengan hal ini. Dia marah kepada Mikazuki karena dia seperti meneror mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Kuroo masuk kembali ke dalam gedung gym dan menghampiri Mikazuki. Di sana Kuroo minta maaf padanya karena mungkin Mikazuki tadi tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Bokuto tadi.

Di saat itu, Mikazuki tidak tersenyum.

Mikazuki menepuk pundak Kuroo dan memaafkannya termasuk juga perkataan Bokuto.

"Sudah lah, tidak apa. Lagi pula kalian bertiga baru saja kenal denganku. Wajar saja keadaannya jadi begini," jawabnya mengalah.

"Tapi apa kau tidak-"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Kuroo. Sudah aku bilang tidak apa," sambungnya menghentikan perkataan Kuroo.

Kuroo pun melihat ke belakang dan menyuruh Bokuto dan Akaashi untuk menghampirinya. Bokuto dan Akaashi saling bertatapan bingung. Lalu mereka pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bokuto.

"Minta maaflah kepada Mikazuki. Kau juga Akaashi," jawabnya Kuroo.

"Eh, ma-maafkan aku, Mikazuki-san," kata Akaashi.

Bokuto yang mulai dari tadi menatap Mikazuki akhirnya menuruti perkataan Kuroo.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Mikazuki. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi. Kau... sakit hati,ya?" ujar Bokuto memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"Mm? Sakit hati? Apanya, Hahahaha... Untuk apa aku sakit hati. Aneh sekali kau. Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Lagi pula ..."

"Mm? Lagi pula?"

"... Sebenarnya kenapa jika aku tersenyum? Mengerikan, ya?" kata Mikazuki kepada mereka bertiga.

"He? Tidak, kok. Bagus saja," jawab Kuroo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Saat itu Mikazuki melirik Akaashi yang masih terdiam.

"Akaashi, kau masih belum memberi tau mereka, ya?" tanya Mikazuki. Akaashi mengangguk.

"Ha? Memberitahu apa? Lihatkan! Sudah aku duga Akaashi dan Mikazuki sedang merahasiakan sesuatu! Pasti Mikazuki tadi mengancam Akaashi supaya Akaashi tetap diam!" kata Bokuto marah seraya menunjuk ke arah Mikazuki.

"Cukup, Bokuto. Berhenti menyalahkan Mikazuki. Masih belum tentu juga Mikazuki salah," kata Kuroo tegas.

Bokuto pun hanya terdiam sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Lalu Bokuto pun berkata, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Mikazuki?"

"... Mungkin aku harus mengatakannya sekarang," jawabnya dengan pasrah.

"Mengatakan apa?" Kuroo bertanya.

Mikazuki melihat ketiga temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

[POV: Mikazuki]

Dua tahun yang lalu, aku punya seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Akiho, umurnya sembilan tahun. Rambutnya sangat indah dan hitam legam. Aku sungguh sangat menyayangi adikku itu.

Aku selalu menyisir rambutnya supaya tetap lembut. Wajah yang begitu manis itu selalu memanggilku untuk tetap tersenyum.

Tapi sebenarnya, itu salah.

Aku menyayangi adikku karena terpaksa. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi jika aku berkata jujur padanya, maka itu yang akan membuatku takut. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi. Aku jadi merasa aneh. Aku ingin sekali menghindarinya tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku pun berkata kepada ibuku bahwa adikku sangat menggangguku. Aku jadi sangat terganggu. Lalu kata ibuku, biarkan saja. Dia hanya mau bermain.

Aku pun pasrah saja saat itu. Membiarkan dia bermain dengan ku.

Sampai suatu malam, dia masuk ke kamarku dan berkata, "Ayo bermain tebak gambar," ujarnya.

Sesuai dengan perintah ibuku tadi, aku pun mengangguk untuk bermain dengannya.

Dua menit kemudian, dia pun menampilkan gambaran yang akan aku tebak.

Dan aku terkejut melihatnya.

Gambar itu menampilkan pohon yang ujung rantingnya menusuk dada manusia. Sedangkan bagian tanahnya ada api membara di bawah pohon tersebut.

Adikku pun bertanya, "Kak, tebak dong ini gambar apa."

Aku tidak menjawab gambarannya. "A-apa apaan ini?! Kau kenapa bisa ... bisa menggambar ini?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" kataku ketakutan.

"Haha... Itu berarti kakak kalah dong. Itu adalah gambar _Neraka._ Dimana semua orang disiksa karena dosa."

Itu sebabnya aku mulai tidak menyukainya dan selalu menjauhinya. Dia aneh, selalu memasang senyum manis diwajahnya. Menurutku kepribadian adikku itu tidak seperti anak yang lainnya. Anak yang normal adalah kepribadiannya selalu manja, polos, dan baik.

Tidak seperti adik perempuanku.

Selalu bermain hal yang membahayakan, selalu suka hal yang sadis dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah warna kesukaannya merah.

"Merah! Merah!" jawabnya saat aku memberi pertanyaan warna kesukaannya. Sebenarnya aku biasa saja saat mendengarnya, tapi dia menambahkan satu kata lagi.

 **'** _Merah Darah'_

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah adikku saat besarnya jadi spikopat? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Aku pun berkata kepada ibuku bahwa ... adikku suka warna merah darah. Mungkin kupikir kali ini ibuku akan terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Dia justru malah membiarkannya saja.

Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ibuku itu. Ibuku selalu saja membiarkan adikku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Padahal bukan itu tugas sang ibu kepada anaknya.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku, tiba2 saja kakiku tersandung oleh karpet yang menggulung. Tubuh ku jatuh kelantai, dan kepalaku terbentur sangat keras.

Mengakibatkan diriku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Aku pun akhirnya sadar dan aku melihat di sekelilingku. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Padahal aku hanya tak sadarkan diri. Kenapa aku dibawa ke rumah sakit segala. Dan aku cuma berduaan saja dengan Ayah ku. Ibu dan adikku tidak ada dimana pun. Ayah melihat ku sadar langsung memelukku erat. Katanya dia sangat khawatir kepada ku.

Aku pun bertanya kepada Ayahku, dimana Ibu dan Akiho? Ayahku memasang wajah yang bingung. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ibu dan Akiho sudah tidak ada lagi," jawabnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya. Padahal aku berbincang dengan ibuku dan Akiho tadi.

"K-Kenapa... Apa maksud Ayah?! Ibu dan Akiho kenapa?!" kataku panik.

Ayah ku terdiam. Dia menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Tidak lama kemudian, Ayah ku pun menjawab.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak ingat?" katanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Padahal aku tidak tau apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. Maksudnya aku 'Hilang ingatan'? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak realistis.

Lalu Ayahku pun menyambungkan perkataannya.

"... Sebelum Akiho berumur Delapan tahun, Ibu dan Akiho mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan mereka meninggal dunia."

Saat mendengarnya aku terkejut.

Jadi selama ini, yang bersamaku siapa? Akiho dan ibu sudah mati sebelum Akiho berumur delapan tahun.

Disaat itulah, Akiho selalu memberikan senyuman yang manis saat aku melihatnya berada disamping kasurku.

* * *

Mikazuki mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wajah Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi menjadi pucat.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa diam. Menundukan wajah mereka kebawah.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah tau sekarang?" kata Mikazuki dengan suara datar dan tatapan kasihan.

"Menurutku, senyuman itu hanya main-main saja tapi jika aku merasa senang, entah kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang tersenyum. Aneh,ya? Hahaha..."

"Mikazuki-san," panggil Akaashi.

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan bahwa, hati-hati di jalan," jawabnya.

"He? Apanya?" tanya Kuroo dan Bokuto mengangkat salah satu alis mereka berdua.

"Ya, Terima kasih, Akaashi. Oh ya, aku juga lupa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Tolong beri tau mereka berdua nanti ya, Akaashi." sambung Mikazuki.

Akaashi yang tadinya hanya diam membuat seutas senyuman yang manis. Bokuto dan Kuroo langsung wajah mereka memerah karena terpesona dengan senyumannya. Menurut Bokuto senyumannya itu seperti jambu yang masih mentah dan saat digigit ternyata rasanya manis bagaikan permen.

Mikazuki melihat si perak dan si jabrik itu sedang kaku karena tercengang.

"Bokuto, kau suka senyumnya Akaashi?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Ha? A-Aku... Emm... Ah, sudahlah," jawabnya dengan wajah merahnya karena malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini sudah larut malam dan... jam sepuluh? Ya ampun, aku harus pergi," katanya seraya melihat jam tangan.

Mikazuki pun mengemasi barangnya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada mereka bertiga. Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi juga membalas perkataannya seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Mikazuki.

Tapi anehnya, di belakang Mikazuki tidak ada pintu keluar dari _gym_.

"Oi, Mikazuki! Pintu keluar lewat sana!" panggil Bokuto dengan menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka.

"Oh, tidak apa. Aku lewat sini saja," jawabnya seraya menunjuk ke arah dinding _gym_.

Kuroo merasa aneh. Bagaimana Mikazuki pulang melewati dinding itu. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Mikazuki membalikan badannya ke belakang, melihat Kuroo, dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa sekali lagi.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya," jawabnya.

Saat Mikazuki menyentuh dinding, tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh Bokuto dan Kuroo langsung kaku seketika. Mata mereka membulat.

Keringat dingin langsung membasahi mereka berdua.

Karena yang mereka lihat adalah seluruh tubuh Mikazuki menembus dinding di depannya.

"Apa kalian berdua tau sekarang?"

Suatu kata mengagetkan mereka berdua dari belakang.

Akaashi angkat bicara, "Apa kalian tau mengapa ia aneh dan aku selalu menyimpan rahasia dari kalian?" tanya mata sayu itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Bokuto dan Kuroo hanya terdiam memandang Akaashi yang sedang mengambil bola voli. Mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka perlahan. Yang artinya tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Mata Akaashi melihat kedua temannya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri. Disaat itulah Akaashi menjawab.

"Jawabannya adalah ... Mikazuki sudah meninggal tujuh bulan yang lalu karena bunuh diri. Dan Mikazuki yang bersama kita hanyalah arwah gentayangannya saja."

* * *

A/N: Fanfik pertama saya di FFN dan fandom ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
